


rainy days

by yourwinmywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Very fluffy, uhm idk anymore, uhm what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinmywin/pseuds/yourwinmywin
Summary: na jaemin, a normal college sophomore rides to and from uni everyday in bus 123he never knew that he would meet someone unexpected on one random rainy day in november





	1. rain and you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a tweet one of my favorite au authors on stan twt tweeted a few days ago waahh i love her

another normal day at uni. na jaemin finishes fixing his bag to get home as quickly as possible. history was just too tiring. why does learning about dead people make you feel dead?

"jaemin!"

renjun runs up to jaemin. "hey, what are you in a hurry for?"

"junnie, i studied dead people for 3 hrs straight. i need to get home to feel alive again."

"wait, so your not going to join me, mark and hyuck?"

"no junnie. i'm sorry. i'll make it up to you and those lovebirds. and plus its time for you to experience how disgusting it is to be a thirdwheel when you're alone with those two." jaemin teases renjun and renjun just rolls his eyes and waves off jaemin.

jaemin makes his way out of school and straight to the bus stop. he waits for his usual ride when someone with the same school id lace as him stands right beside him. he recognizes him as this student is from one of his classes specifically history. _lee jeno? yup that's his name._ he remembers him for his cute eye smile whenever he's laughing with his friends.

but? its his first time seeing him at the bus stop. maybe because jaemin usually spends his time with renjun, mark and hyuck after school and usually goes home a little late.

they wait and wait and surprisingly jeno also rides the same bus as him. as they get on the bus he sees that there's only two seats left so he gets to sit with jeno on the way home.

it takes about 30 mins to get to jaemin's stop but as the bus starts to move jaemin hears water dripping and looks out the window just to see that it was raining real hard. now it would take 45 mins to an hour for jaemin to get to his stop. _great just great._

jaemin just looks out the window but in the middle of the ride he feels something falling on his shoulder. he glances beside him and sees jeno's head bobbing from side to side while jeno wakes up every 2 minutes but dozes off afterwards. they aren't close so jaemin just doesn't mind but it just keeps on repeating and repeating and its only been 30 mins into the ride.

jaemin being the sweet boy that he is (uhm i had to stop a bit here bc i freaking cringed at myself what but nana is a vv sweet boy i love him) gently placed jeno's head on his shoulder so that he won't continue with the head banging throughout the trip.

jeno gets startled a bit but he doesn't let it show. when else would you get to sleep on a cute boy's shoulder and na jaemin's shoulder for that matter who is quite famous for his charms and beautiful personality.

("hyung, what took you so long? lele and i got home like an hour ago." jisung asks jaemin as he enters their shared apartment.

"oh... uhm... well i kind of missed my stop and got off two stops away." jaemin shyly scratches the back of his head.)


	2. rain and ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin encounters jeno once again on the way home 
> 
> this time jeno faces something very unexpected he himself can't believe it actually happened and mayhaps strike a 'date' with charming boy na jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea a part 2 cuz apparently donya interacted with cute bus boy again wiiee

why? why exchange periods and have history for the second time that day. jaemin was starting to dread history because 1) their professor is boring af and 2) they've been having dead people for a whole month now. when jaemin thought he was about to die of boredom the bell rang signalling the end of the class and of the whole day. 

"finally! now i'm going home and get good enough sleep." jaemin talks to himself.

**fr: jisungie**

**to: nana hyung**

hyung, lele and i would be going out so i left the keys in your locker.

**fr: nana hyung**

**to: jisungie**

sure thing ji! just don't stay out too late!

**fr: jisungie**

**to: nana hyung**

whatever hyung. you sound like my mom.

**fr: nana hyung**

**to: jisungie**

enjoy your day my son!

**fr: jisungie**

**to: nana hyung**

ew! ok bye.

"great! i have the house all for myself! a great time for peace and quiet." jaemin exclaims.

jaemin makes his way to the bus station when it rains again. "oh shit." it takes a while before the bus arrives so jaemin was already soaking wet when he took a seat on the bus.

as jaemin gets to sit down, a familiar face gets on the bus. _is that lee jeno?_ jeno scans for a seat when he notices the empty seat in front of a very wet jaemin. _he looks cold. should i offer my jacket?_ jeno keeps his thoughts to himself bc he and jaemin weren't that close so he was afraid that he'd just get rejected.

the trip took long since it was raining really hard. jeno glances behind him and sees jaemin, looking cold, hugging himself. _ok whatever. he's cold better be a good boy._

jaemin was freezing. he was already closing his eyes to feel a little less cold --- _stupid me. why did i not hink of bringing an umbrella._ after cursing himself jaemin feels something being draped over him. he opens his eyes to see a padding jacket was put over him and that lee jeno was missing his. 

jaemin fell asleep who knows when but was now being pulled by a lee jeno out of the bus. "ugh, what?" jaemin murmurs as they get down the bus.

"ugh sorry but you have a fever. i don't think you could get home in this state." jeno says with a little concern in his tone. "don't worry i'll get you home once your a bit better and have dry clothes."

they get to jeno's apartment and apparently he's roommates with mark, hyuck's boyfriend. "what are you doing with hyuck's best friend?" mark asks jeno as he brings jaemin to his room. "ahm hyung i'll tell you later. could you bring me the medicine kit and uhm some water."

jeno lies jaemin on his bed and gets some extra clothes from his closet. "i can dress myself." jaemin murmurs. "HAHA i didn't do anything plus yea i was going to ask you if you could dress yourself."

jeno goes out of the room to let jaemin dress up. _his clothes smell nice hmm._ jeno knocks on the door and pokes his head inside to see jaemin sitting on the bed staring at his wet clothes on the floor.

"uhm i'll put them in the dryer later. but you have to drink this to feel better." jeno hands him a couple of pills and a glass of warm water. jeno picks up the wet clothes and goes out again to put jaemin's clothes in the dryer. he comes back with 2 cups in his hands. "i don't know which you would want so i just brought both. whichever you don't choose mark hyung would drink it."

holding his cup of hot chocolate he sits awkwardly on jeno's bed not knowing what to do while jeno is just sitting on his desk chair turning and turning.

"i-"

"i-"

"ok you go first." jaemin says "oh- uhm- well- ugh are you feeling better?"

"much better. thank you jeno." jaemin shyly replies. 

"better get you home then. but ugh where do you live though?" jeno asks.

"uhm 2 stops from the bus stop."

"oh so your house is farther than i expected."

"HAHAHA no. it two stops before your stop actually." jaemin smiles at an embarassed jeno.

"really? omygod should've brought you there then and not here." jeno apologizes.

"nope. it's alright." jaemin says standing up. "so let's go? you said you'll bring me home right?"

while in the bus jaemin and jeno sit together but don't talk that much. they get down and start walking toward jaemin's apartment. 

they get to jaemin's door and before jeno turns around to head back he's held by jaemin on the wrist. "thank you so much jeno. uhm how about you come to here my place next time? i'll cook something."

"you cook? what your best dish then?" jeno is curious. 

"ramen..." and they both laugh out loud until the door opens and jaemin gets pulled in by two little kids aka zhong jisung and park chenle (lmao this is intentional). "bye jaemin! see you saturday!" jeno waves to jaemin until the door closes.

("hyung? you're dating and you're not telling us?" chenle scolds jaemin as they sit on the couch.

"i am not dating. long story. i'll tell you in the morning." and jaemin runs to his room leaving the two little kids dazed and clueless.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! waahh i know its shit huhu but i do hope you guys like it!!
> 
> twt: uriwinwinhaja  
> cc: mywinyourwin
> 
> this is so lame but yea no one talks to me :( my dms and cc are always open :)
> 
> ps. this is long overdue argh but oh well better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> thankss for reading!! i hope 500 words was enough waahh
> 
> cc: mywinyourwin  
> twt: uriwinwinhaja
> 
> pls talk to me :(( i need friends lmao


End file.
